Heavy Bear
The Gravitelamo-Ursus, or more commonly known as the Heavy Bear is a common creature that has recently been reintroduced unto the TF2 world. They're normally found in dark caves and forest-like areas, unless they are drinking. Heavy Bears have sharp, dangerous claws that they use to rend their victims limb from limb. Only two breeds are known of so far, so if some kind participants could breed them, then maybe we can both introduce new breeds of the creature and increase the overall population. Until then, this species's gene pool remains limited and small. Breed 1: Gravitelamo-Ursus/ Common Heavy Bear The first and most common of the Heavy Bears is quite docile and friendly. They are very sociable creatures, and usually live in packs of 6 or more. If you manage to befriend a Common Heavy Bear, they will be a loyal friend for life, and will defend you till they die. However, if you EVER try to take the Heavy Bear's food without permission, they will attack without mercy and tear you down without mercy . Breed 2: Gravitelamo-Ursus-Gloriaris/ Agro Heavy Bear The second breed of Heavy Bear is much more aggressive than it's counterpart. Agro Bears are very unsociable, only ever tolerating another Agro Bear if it needs to mate. This leads to many fights and duels between Agro Bears, which usually end in one Bear dying. Agro Bears are quite distinctive, as they have grown a fan like protrusion from their heads which they use to attract a mate or intimate foes. Because of the Agro Bears aggressive nature, many people and TF2nimals will kill the Agro Bear in self defense. This is understandable, but the consequences are that the Agro Bears population are very, VERY low. If the Agro Bears do not evolve to become more peaceful, it could lead to the extinction of the race. Breed 3: Gravitelamo-Aqua-Ursus/ Water Heavy Bear Not much is known about this breed of heavy bear, except that there is one in existence that we know of, and it calls itself "Sushi". He currently resides behind the waterfall in sawmill, and usually preys upon Jellyneers, their coral, and Pyrosharks in the area. ☀ Lifestyle and Diet The Heavy Bear's favorite food is meat, preferably Buffalo Steak. They're very docile and quiet until an unknowing victim stumbles upon their cave home or have their food taken from them. If the Steak isn't present, however, they will go out to hunt others, particularly the common Pyroshark or Reindeergineer. Pootisbear This is an exceptionally rare species of Heavy Bear, often confused with Heavy Cubs due to their small stature. Only two Pootisbears have been found in the wild, one called Darkly, and another named Colin. They are much more fragile then average Heavy Bears, but are much more dangerous. If they are cornered or angered, they will rapidly claw the target until it is dead. Because of its small size, it is also hard to hit. Pootisbears are one of the only (if not the only) TF2-nimals to live in burrows. This behavior has so far only been seen in Sawmill, where Darkly had comfortably settled himself in the Blu Intelligence Room. The two Pootisbears have also been seen in Badlands, and squeezed their way into the previously unaccessable Control Point. Sadly, the two Pootisbears cannot breed. Darkly has come down with a serious case of rabies, and Colin is unable to get close to Darkly without getting clawed at least once. It is unknown what Pootisbears eat yet, but scientists theorize that they have a similar diet to the Spymeleon; bugs, rodents, and other small animals. Pootisbears also seem to share a special bond with Yeteavys. The reason is unknown for now, but they seem to be friendly to eachother. The Mother Bear The master race of the Heavy Bear, she is normally very calm and harmless. However, whenever one intrudes upon her "bear cave," she turns into a she-beast that cannot be stopped. There have been multiple Mother Bears spread across the history of TF2, but only one is ever alive at the same time. She carries all of the requirements for a Heavy Bear. The only living Mother Bear as of right now gained khaki pants from the great slaying of Jake From State Farm, who was a very competent and dangerous foe indeed. She is known to be a very harsh mother due to her near 500 children expanding across the TF2Niverse. There is currently a debate between the current Mother Bear and the TF2-nimal Biologist team as to whether or not the above stated "Pootisbears" are actually the cubs of the distressed parent, and whether or not we've embarrassed both the Pootisbears/Heavy Cubs by saying they're a different species. Current Hibernation Spot There have been some sightings of the Heavy Bears hibernating in KOTH_Ice_Bound_Inferno. Unfortunately, there are many bear hunters there and as a result, many Bear Heavies are dying there. However, they are fighting back. Don't get too close to them while they're hibernating or else they'll most likely mistake you for a bear hunter and kill you. Seasons: A few Heavybears have the ability to change during seasons. Each formation gives them new standards Summer: Prefers to swim Autumn: More aggressive Spring: Fastest of the Heavy Bears Winter: Not a lot is known about it besides it's when they start migrating Required Items: -Buffalo Steak Sandvich -Warrior's Spirit -Eviction Notice (Pootisbear) -Big Chief (Agro Heavy Bear) -Bear Necessities (Common Heavy Bear, Pootisbear, and Aqua Heavy Bear) -Resize Abilities (Pootisbear) -Fishcake (Optional for Pootisbear) -Merc's Muffler (Aqua Heavy Bear) -Macho Mann (Aqua Heavy Bear) Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:The Bear Cult Category:Bear